Rising From The Dead
by Rikka-senpai
Summary: As she wandered through the darkened corridos, every hair on her body was standing at attention. Nico had goosebumps from head to toe. Her grip to her baseball bat tightened as she heard a low moan coming behind her back. Rated T (For now!) Expect some pairings, blood, gore and action. A Zombie Apocalypse AU! DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Nico never expected any of this. She thought it was just a fantasy, a lame fiction that happened to be true now. But she was glad as hell that she did play those games and watched those cliché series about _them_. She had some knowledge of how to survive and find weapons and all the other exciting goods. As for the matter of fact, she didn't have a weapon, yet. She knew where to find one thought.

One thing what bothered her was that she was all alone, in the tiny apartment because she left practice early. If she never had that argument with her girlfriend, she would be with the rest of the member's for sure. What she right now had in mind was something that really irritate's her mind and soul, she wanted to see her family, if they were alright and fine, and not part of _them. _She was worried about her friend's too, if they know about the apocalypse or not. She knew about it just a minute ago, when she entered the apartment and opened television. She saw a reporter being eaten _alive_. The reporter's right arm was torn off and blood was scattered all over the place. The zombie ate the arm like it was _nothing._ The cameraman was probably too shocked to run away. Poor guy got eaten alive.

She was feeling utterly disgusted. The want to vomit was high, but she didn't like to vomit, who even does? What she did notice was that the zombies were all slow. Thank god, because if they were fast, everyone would be _screwed_.

"I need to get a weapon to kill those things."

Nico rushed to her room and went to the drawer. For once she cursed having this many clothes, they were on the way. Finally, she found what she was looking for, her old wooden baseball bat that she used to play baseball with her father. A sad smile crew to her face, memories of her father came back.

_'No! I don't have time to think about him!'_

Shaking her head she went to the closest window she could find and watched outside, only to find few of _them_ walking around. They looked disgusting, faces pale, as if never been outside, blood coming from either ripped limbs, enormous bites or veins coming from ripped stomachs. There was a mess of blood and entrails on the fence of a tall skyscraper, what she saw was a dead corpse that was eaten alive. Next to the corpse was a zombie whose head was smashed, it had a massive amount of blood dripping out of the skull and a liquid that Nico didn't recognize at the very moment.

Exhaling in and out, the urge to vomit was now higher, Nico went back to the drawer and took out grey trousers. They were good for running and she bought them just yesterday, so why not give them a chance? Nico replaced the schools skirt with the trousers. It fit perfectly. She took the school blazer off, she didn't need it after all. Or maybe she did, she didn't know or care. Nico took out a pink hoodie and looked it closely.

_'It's warm for the night and zombies, usually, only go towards the noise, I guess I can wear something colorful. It wouldn't hurt to look good in a moment like this.'_

Happy with the way she looked, she grabbed a pair of tight black gloves and put them on, she noticed that her fingertips were showing, but decided that it only looked better this way. Looking badass is always nice.

In a second, the lights went off. Nico gasped, she knew that this would happen, but not this quickly. She quickly went to the kitchen and looked through the cabinets for a kitchen knife. A sharp object was a good thing if the wooden baseball bat broke. Finally finding a nice sharp knife, Nico realised one thing, she didn't have anywhere to put the knife. She didn't want to put it to a pocket, because it would drop or not fit there. Second thing she realised was, she didn't know where to go. Would she go to her friends? Or find her siblings and mother? She wasn't sure. She wanted to go and look for her friends and girlfriend, but she felt like betraying her family if she chose that and vice versa.

She frowned. She wasn't good at making decisions, that's for sure.

_'Alright, my school is closer so that means it would be wise to go there. I hope they haven't been infected.'_

The fear of losing her only friends and love of her life, made her rush to the door only to stop when she heard a moan coming from outside the door. Her grip tightened around the baseball bat, eyes widened and her heart started to beat faster. Nico glanced down, she was looking for her running shoes. Panic was starting to get her, she wanted to hide so much she almost gave up. She spotted her shoes and, quietly as possible, put the shoes on.

A scream.

Nico froze. That scream came from her neighbour. Nico waited until it was silent, nothing could be heard.

Her hand made a way to the door knob only to stop when she realised she didn't have her phone with her. She quickly, but quietly made her way towards her room. She got her phone and put it right to the pocket of the hoodie since those pockets had zippers. She would check her phone later when there weren't any zombies near.

"Alright, I need to get out of this building and find others." Nico whispered to herself. Making her way out of the room she glanced at the wall clock. It was 15:23. Practice shouldn't have ended yet so there is a chance they're still at the roof top. Hopefully they're not there.

She got to the door and put her palm to the door knob.

"Now or never!"

* * *

**A/N: Umm.. yeah hi there.**

**This is my first story so *whispers* please be gentle~ I'm still learning :D**

**I have somewhat the next chapter planned out, but the chapters are going to be longer so I need more time to write. It also depends IF anyone is going to read this crap. PLUS SCHOOL DON'T FORGET ABOUT SCHOOL! I have exams that I need to read lol. Soo... everytime expect A/N to be at the end of the chapter. ALSO before I forget anything I need some help. As in weapons for the gurls. Nico is going for baseball bat as you saw(read o.o?) You can just guess what Umi is going for :D But the other seven are still unclear. AND PAIRINGS OH MY GOD! I have no idea who to pair up with who expect Nico and her secret(for now) gurl. So if you may help? :D**

**Ah yeah about the rating.. I rated it for T just because. I will(maybe, depends) change it to M because there is going to be gore and blood. Lot's of blood. Fufufu... \\(^8^)/**

**Byebye**


	2. Chapter 2

Nico gently opened the door and stepped out. Deciding it was a waste of time to close the door, she glanced to her right, nothing could be seen. Nico sighed, that was the way she didn't have to go, as it would be the end of the corridor there. She glanced to her left, there was wooden pieces all over the floor, Nico assumed it was a broken door. She took careful steps, trying to not to make any noise possible. She knew there was atleast one zombie close, probably eating the meat and entrails out of her neighbours body. She shivered at the thought, being eaten alive wouldn't be nice, would it?

She walked pass the wooden pieces, now walking through the dark corridor. It was awfully silent, she didn't like it. Bad things happen when it's silent.

One thing what caught Nico's attention was footsteps, coming closer and closer. She could smell the rotting flesh of the zombie and hear the low moan, coming awfully close. Her grip tightened around the baseball bat. She was ready to smash this creatures head to pieces, but Nico was scared, she didn't deny that.

_'Shit.'_

She took a step closer. Nico saw the creature up ahead. It was disgusting. Face pale and stomach was open and bleeding, the zombie had a bite mark around her-Nico assumed it was a girl, because of her bust size- left arm. What even decorated her better was that, one vein was hanging from her ripped and bleeding stomach.

Nico spread her legs a little, lifted her baseball bat up above her right shoulder and took a shaky breath.

_'This is it.'_

Nico took two steps forward. The zombie, hearing her shaky breath, released a small low moan, and started heading towards Nico. When the zombie was only few meters away from her, Nico gritted her teeth and swung her baseball bat, hitting the zombie to the temple.

The zombie fell to the ground, with a loud thud. Nico wasn't sure if the zombie was dead, so the baseball bat connected once more to the zombies temple. Nico heard a skull crashing sound. There was blood coming from the open wound of the zombies head. The undead didn't move and the blood continued to drip from the open wound. Nico dared to look at the wound and regretted it immediately.

Nico was sure she was pale right now, she could feel her blood running cold at the sight. It wasn't nice to look at _that_, on top of that she had just killed a person. She was surprised she didn't hesitate at all and had released such a force, coming from her tiny body afterall. Releasing her breath she didn't know she was holding, she shook her head and slapped herself.

_'Focus you idiot! They're dead aldready and don't feel pain, plus being scared to kill wont get you anywhere! Your girlfriend and friends are waiting for you to save them! YEAH!' _Confident of what she just said, Nico glanced back to see if the zombie, that had killed her neighbour, had hear that loud thud. Didn't seem so.

Nico started walking towards the staircase, the elevator wasn't working because powers were out so she had to use the stairs. She dearly cursed for living in the fourth floor, so many stairs to walk down. Sighing, she glanced to her left, around that corner there would be her escape route, the staircase would be located there, when she turned, she saw something she didn't want to see. A dead corpse laying on the floor, one leg ripped off. That gave Nico goosebumps, blood everywhere, the corpse seemed to be killed just few minutes before, and that means there is something lurking around these corners of the corridors.

As she wandered through the darkened corridos, every hair on her body was standing at attention. Nico had goosebumps from head to toe. Her grip to her baseball bat tightened as she heard a low moan coming behind her back.

She turned around to see two of _them_ walking. Nico eyes widened, sure she could handle one zombie, but _two?_ She wasn't so sure. Nico frowned, what should she do? Take the risk and kill them or run away like a coward? She smiled. If there is anyone who's still stuck here it would help them if she killed those two now, plus it looked like she was a pro, because she aldready looked like a badass. She spread her legs wide, put her baseball bat above her right shoulder, and narrowed her eyes. Can she take out two in one shot? Probably not. Nico ran towards the two walking zombies, took her aim at the zombie that was on the left side. When she was only few meters a way from it, she swung her baseball bat, hitting on the corner of the eye.

The zombie didn't fall down, but did wobble a few steps back, before opening its mouth and releasing a low groan. The other zombie was walking towards her too. She lifted her baseball bat and hit the zombie on top of its head, the zombie fell down. She turned to her right and placed her baseball bat above her right shoulder again. She was so scared right now, she wasn't sure if the other zombie was dead or not, she didn't put much force on those two blow's. She gasped, something grabbed her ankle. Nico looked down to see the zombies hand around her ankle, this is bad. She quickly swung her baseball bat to it's wrist, she heard something cracking. She did it few times before the hand was bloody and the zombie released her. She glanced to her right, the other zombie was closer than she thought. Nico gritted her teeth, this was frustrating. Lifting her baseball bat high, Nico mustered up much force as possible and hit the walking zombie on top of its head. She turned to her left and swung her baseball bat at the temple of the zombie. She did that few times, just to make sure she wasn't going to get ambushed again.

Nico glanced at her ankle to look for scratches, she didn't spot any. Exhaling in and out, she didn't even dare to look at them. She then noticed how hard she was panting, did she really use that much energy? She stood there for a while, Nico was recalling her battle over and over again. What had gone wrong in the first place? One thing was that she swung her bat too early. Other was not enough force, her body wasn't for killing zombies in the first place. She took a glance at her baseball bat, it had blood, but not so much. She dearly hoped it wouldn't get broken in a middle of a battle, the bat was old and seemed to have few, small scratches. Nico sighed, it was time to go.

She turned around and walked to the staircase only to find one of them climbing up the stairs.

_'Not again!'_

She was furious, these filthy things were coming in her way. Never a calm person, Nico lifted her baseball bat, she ran down couple of stairs and connected it with top of the zombies head with much force as possible coming from her tiny body. She quickly pushed the zombie down with her left leg. That was probably a mistake, because that made a lot of noise, but at the time she didn't care. Once again lifting her baseball bat and connecting it, with the zombies face this time. It didn't move.

Nico left the zombies side and started heading down. If these things were going to come to her way, they're going to get what they deserve. No one is going between Nico and her determination to find her friends and girlfriend.

At the thought of her girlfriend, Nico frowned. They had a fight, and if she isn't quick enough her loved one could die or be dead at the very moment. What was the cause of the fight? Nico blushed, she didn't mean to lash out like that. Everyone knew she was one jealous-type-of-a-girl. But in the end, it was her fault, so she needed to apologize. She knew that, atleast. That was going to be embarrassing as hell. She wasn't the type to apologize.

Sighing, Nico continued her way towards the first floor. When she got there, she was surprised. There wasn't a single zombie, sure there was one bloody corpse laying there in the middle of the lobby, but still, no zombies.

_'They must be looking for food, and adults are still working so.. there shouldn't be many of them walking on the streets, I guess.'_

She went towards the door. She glanced at the corpse, it had couple bite marks and some deep scars, here and there. Nico frowned and glanced away. She just had to open the door and then just run to school, but what would she do when she got there?

_'Now that I think about it, I have no fucking clue what to do then. Should I be a ninja and go look for them?'_

Sneaking in sound's easy, so why not? She opened the door and poked her head out to look. There was one zombie in the parking lot, aimlessly walking around. She didn't see anymore zombies so she stepped out and started heading towards the school.

_'Ah yeah, I need to check my phone.' _Nico looked around, to look that no zombies are going to ambush her while checking her phone. Taking the phone out of her pocket, she had one unread message and one missed call. She opened the message first.

_'From: Honoka'_

_'NICO COME AND HELP US! THESE BLOODSUCKERS ARE EVERYWHERE OH MY GOD I AM SCARED D:! We're at the archery club so you know where we are and don't worry we're safe, atleast for now :D!'_

Nico was sure her face was pale. They were being attacked, that means her friends are in danger, but most importantly her girlfriend is in danger. She tried to reply, but alas there is no connection. She was starting to grow anxious, this is really bad. She checked when the message was sent, it read 15:20. She glanced at her phone to look at the time. Literally, it had taken her over seven minutes to get outside. She dearly hoped everyone were alright. She did raise her eyebrowns at the word 'bloodsuckers'.

Now that that's out of the way, Nico started running towards the Otonokizaki Academy as fast as she could. It would take her few minutes to arrive, even if she would run at full speed.

* * *

Her run to school was uneventful, she did see couple zombies, yes, but they didn't seem to take any interest to her, not that she complained or anything. Nico's legs felt like jelly, after all she had run the whole way. Not to mention she was out of breath, her stamina is not the greatest.

She glanced around the school yard to see if there were any zombies around. There were many of them walking, she observed them to see if she could spot any familiar faces. She spotted few of her classmates, a culinary teacher and her math teacher. Frowning, she glanced to her right, the archery club is that way. Gathering her breath, she started sneaking her way towards the club. After sneaking, or rather walking really quietly and slow, few meters, she noted how horrible it smelled here, the rotten flesh and blood mixing together was something no one should smell. It didn't smell that bad at the apartment building.

When she felt that the smell was coming closer, she turned around and froze. Right past her walked one zombie. The zombie had no eyes at all and it had a deep scar around its neck. She had no idea where the zombie was going, but she hoped that it didn't come back. Her whole body shaking, she started again heading towards the archery club. Spotting a small rock, Nico decided to test one thing, if the zombies go only towards noise she could throw that small rock and see if the zombies take the bait and go towards it, at the same time it would be easier to walk towards the archery club.

Taking the small rock to her tiny palm, she scanned the area for an object that would make noise if the rock hit it.

_'There's that trash can, but can I even make it? That's so far away though.' _Nico thought, should she take the risk and go closer or just give it a try and throw the rock? She thought about it twice, last time taking the risk and killing those two zombies almost cost her life. Choosing the latter, she threw the rock as hard as she could. She didn't actually believe she would even hit the trash can, so when she heard a 'clang' she almost screamed out of joy.

Pleased of her actions, she took glanced at the zombies that were now walking towards the trash can. Smiling, she now had a clear path to the archery club, plus she could now tell her friends that the zombies go only towards noise.

Walking a bit quicker than she had walked previously, she was now staring at the club's door. It didn't seem damaged, nor was there any blood near. Nico placed her ear carefully to the door to listen if she could hear anything, living or dead. She didn't.

_'If I came here for nothing, someone is going to get hurt!' _Mentally cursing, if she literally had gone all that trouble to get here and no one was here.. she was going to be pissed.

Mumbling quiet curses she slid the door open and was immediately crushed under something.

* * *

**A/N: Yo!**

**Now I know this is like years late BUT! I had SO many exams and I was literally exhausted during these past few weeks plus something else happend so I had to take care of that! Good news are that my math and english exam went well, lol. I've never been good at math so I'm super proud of myself.**

**This chapter is short I know. And I know I'm an ass, because I didn't reveal Nico's girlfriend, but hey I'm not even sure who she is :D I mean I'm not sure if I want to go with NicoMaki or something unique. I kinda want to do NicoMaki but I also want to do something different (like some of you guys asked me to do so because NicoMaki is overused) D: LIKE WHAT THE FUCK AM I GOING TO DO?! SHEESH! Also side pairings: I'll do some if asked or just drop some hints here and there. I'm still new at this. Also no threesome because I can't write that lol.**

**And, Am I the only one who can imagine Nico cursing if something goes wrong? and her being all serious in these kind of moments?! HEHEHEHEHEH I can. Don't worry I'll make her 'Super Idol Persona' come out next chapter :D!**

**Action scenes are so hard to create. But I tried if. TIPS ARE WARMLY WELCOMED :D! Also romance. Yes, romance is important. This is still an apocalypse AU SOOOOOO... there are going to be kisses and Nico's poor attempt of flirting with her girl. Lovey-dovey and fluff are going to happen, but just in the future chapters. Like near the end. Maybe.**

**Also, holy fuck. Holy shit you guys are awesome! I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD GET SO MANY REVIEWS QAQ! When I opened my phone and saw like dozens of emails about you guys reviewing and following this story. I screamed to my pillow and said something dirty.**

**Next chapter is going to be longer. Pinky swear. Review and you'll get a cookie (also tell me if you want NicoMaki or unique pairing e_e?) Tell me your thoughts too damnit! AND MY GOD DO YOU KNOW WHAT WEAPON UMI WILL USE?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** Just saying, that if you don't like this particular ship I chose, then scroll down because there's some stuff you should check out c:!**

* * *

It was dark. That's all Nico could see. Although she could feel something is pressing her head down, it felt like a hand.

At the moment she slided the club's door open something crushed her down and pinned her head to the ground, face first. She didn't have enough time to progress the situation, but when she heard an 'Oh', she immediately got up and faced the person who pinned her down. When she stared at the person, her eyes went wide, but no words left her mouth.

Umi was standing right in front of her, her mouth was slightly open. They just stared at each other, until a voice interrupted their staring competition.

"Umi, is something wrong? You've been at the door for a minute now, you know it's dangerous out there." When the voice stopped, the person came out from the shadows. It was Nozomi. Nico looked at Nozomi for few seconds, until Umi pulled her inside the archery club. She heard the door being closed gently and quietly, she then felt strong pressure around her chest area.

"Nicocchi, thank God you're alive! I wouldn't have survived without squeezing your tiny chest!"

"N-Nozomi! Let me go, damnit!" With a miracle, she managed to slip away from Nozomi's death grip. She looked at Nozomi, who was wearing a huge, teasing smile. Nico didn't know if Nozomi was faking her smile or if it was real. You never know in situations like these. "Wait, did you just call my chest tiny? What the hell!" She, puffing her cheeks, said. Nico then felt someone hugging her from behind, she looked from corner of her eye, it was Umi. "Just as Nozomi said, thank God you're alive," Umi released her and added, "We're in a serious situation, but judging from your blood covered bat, you aldready know how to deal with those things." Narrowing her eyes, she could feel fear coming from Umi. Plus, wasn't that hug a bit out-of-character?

Before she could give her an awesome answer, Nozomi grabbed her by her hand and started walking towards, what Nico assumed was, the other member's of µ's. She glanced back to Umi, noticing that the girl had a bow on her left hand. _'Huh, I've never actually seen Umi use a bow, wonder if she's good with it..'_

In a split second, she was face-to-face with the rest. Hanayo was pale and looking at her shoes, as if they were more interesting than the fact that she had survived. Rin was talking with Honoka, both were pale, thought you could see from their eye's that they had accepted the fact that an apocalypse had started and they might die soon. Kotori was seated besides Hanayo, rubbing the poor girl's back in a soothing manner. She didn't seem pale, but she was sad and concerned. Now that she noted, she didn't see Eli and Maki anywhere. Nico widened her eyes, they couldn't be dead? Right?

"Where's Eli and Maki?" Nico asked, terrified by the fact that two of her idol group member's could be dead or missing. What made it even worse was that it just had to be her girlfriend that was missing. Of course she was concerned for both of them, don't get Nico-Nii wrong here, but when you're talking about the person you love, she will come first.

"They're still inside the school.." Was Umi's answer, that made her panic level go higher. There were dozens of them outside, who know's how many there are inside the school?

"Nicocchi, I know you're concerned for them, but you know you can't just rush there and save them.. we need a proper plan for that." Nozomi calmly said, while holding one of her tarot cards. Nico didn't see the name of the card, but if Nozomi said that, then it's better to listen to her, otherwise it would probably be just a suicide to go out there. Sighing, she had been eager to see her beautiful girlfriend, but that plan is now under great plain horse shit.

"Nico! If you're planning on saving them, we're going too!" Nico heard Honoka speak up, she glanced at them. She knew those two were really concerned and wanted to save both Eli and Maki. They had developed strong bond with Eli and Maki. Both said girls happend to be, quite the stubborn type, though Eli was easier to speak to, Maki had to be the hard one to reach out. It had taken her few tries to actually get closer to the stubborn redhead.

"Yeah! Just as Honoka said nya!" Rin said.

Nico faced both of them, she observed them for few seconds. Closing her eyes she breathed in and out, calming herself a little in the process, she then opened her eyes and her mouth to speak firmly, "First of all, if I'm going to take you two with me you _will listen to me_. You do _not _run inside the school, we have to walk or even sneak to get there. Second is, you two don't have any kind of a weapon, so find one. Agree to my terms and I'm willing to go with you guys."

"Yes, ma'am!" Saluting, Rin and Honoka turned to Umi, who flinched at that.

"Umi! Does this club have anything else than bows?!"

"Yeah! We can't use those nya!"

Umi stared at them for couple seconds, before she turned around and started walking towards a closet. She opened it, and took out two wooden sword's.

"We have these, but these are slightly fragile, so be careful, please." She explained. Both Rin and Honoka turned to face Nico, who also flinched, but only a little. They kept coming closer, which made Nico feel uncomfortable, plus their wide eyes and determined expressions just made thing's worse, "A-alright! I'm going with you guys so back off a little! Privacy, have you ever heard of it?!"

Rin and Honoka grinned, and did a high-five too. Nico turned to Nozomi and asked, "So what's the plan?"

Nozomi sat down and motioned her to sit down too, so she did. "So, after we decided that we will not practice, since you decided to leave.." Nico's face was surely crimson. "Elicchi said that she will be going to the student council office to grab some papers, and Maki insisted that she will tag along, perhaps she had something to ask." Nico nodded and Nozomi took her schoolbag and opened it. Nico frowned when she saw Nozomi taking out a key, "You will go trough the front door and sneak your way in to second floor, and you'll probably be needing this when you get there because the door will be locked. There's probably few tables too so you need to use force when you open the door." Nico took the key and put it in her hoodie's pocket.

"So will you tag along, or will you stay here..?" Nico asked.

"No, I'll stay here with Umi to keep an eye on Hanayo and Kotori." Nozomi smiled gently.

_'Ah damn, I hoped Umi would come with us, she would be handy..' _

"So, when you've rescued Elicchi and Maki, come straight here and we'll see what we'll do next."

"H-how.. do you know if Eli and Maki are still alive?" It hurt Nico to ask such a question, it really did.

"I've been texting with Elicchi for these past few minutes."

What.

"What the fuck! I thought the connection was lost!" Nico said half-shouting. What the actual fuck!

"Tch tch Nicocchi! Bad language is never good!" Nozomi scolded, shaking her head in disapproval before continuing, "You use Wi-Fi connection, right? So the zombies probably got, somehow, to the basement and shutted down the electricity from the building."

_'Huh, never thought of that..'_

"How do you know I use Wi-Fi connection?" Literally, she never really used her phone that much, but when she did it was far away from Nozomi.

Nozomi only smiled, good God how she sometime's hated that smile. Without thinking twice, Nico got out her phone and called her girlfriend. She had to hear her voice, just to see if she was alright, she knew Nozomi wouldn't lie to her, but she longed to hear her beautiful voice.

_"Hello? Nico?"_

"MAKI! Thank god you're alive!"

_"Don't shout, you're hurting my ear sheesh.."_

Nico rolled her eye's.

"Are you alright?"

_"Yes.. but we're locked here inside the student council office, and those_ things_ are banging on the door.. and I'm not sure how long that door will last.." _

"Worry not! Your knight in shining armor will save you both!"

She heard Maki giggling, _"I don't think any armor would suit you and your petite body."_

"Wha-! H-how rude!"

_"A-are you alright? I-I mean, you did run away from practice early.."_

Nico blushed.

"I-I'm fine, And ah.. I.. uh.. geez this is hard! We'll come there, just don't go anywhere and don't you dare to die!"

_"W-wait Nico-.."_

She hung up. Probably not the best idea to do, is what her mind kept telling her. She turned to face Rin and Honoka who were both hugging Kotori. "We're going now, so hurry up!"

"G-good luck.."

Nico smiled sadly at Hanayo's sentence, poor girl was scared to death, but hey who wouldn't be? She saw Rin and Honoka hug her and say something she didn't quite catch. She glanced at Nozomi who was now standing, she had a tiny smile upon her face, "Though I wouldn't have wanted _you three_ to go there, but ah.. good luck." Nico raised a brow at this.

"What do you mean by 'I wouldn't have wanted you three to go there'?"

"You three aren't really the smartest when it does come down to a serious business.." She heard Umi speaking.

"Thanks a bunch Umi, you really lifted my spirits up.." Nico said dryly while narrowing her eyes. _'Nonsense! I_ _am smart!' _

Honoka and Rin, either ignored or didn't care about Umi's remark, marched towards the door with the wooden sword's up on their shoulders. Both turned and said loudly, "Let's go!"

Nico did a final check-up. Her bat was in a fine condition, she didn't mind the blood there, though there were more scratches. Her shoes were tied tight. She glanced at Honoka and Rin. They were still wearing their school uniform which made her frown; they wouldn't be able to move their arms with that tight of a blazer.

"Do you two have your practice clothes with you?" Nico asked.

"I left them at my locker.. why?" Honoka asked, while rubbing her neck with her free hand. "Same for me nya!" Was Rin's answer. Nico cursed under her breath.

"Well, it would have been easier for you two to swing your arms around, but I guess you could just take the blazer off. Plus, I'm pretty concerned for your shoes, they're not for running.."

A gasp, "But I run with these everyday!" Honoka said, frowning. "That's because you're late everyday!" Umi retorted and glared at the ginger haired girl. Nico rolled her eyes. _'At this rate we're never going to get going, those two can argue for a long period of time.. I'd hate to be a person like_ _that._' Nozomi cleared her throat, "Weren't you three supposed to go and save our missing piece's?" Umi and Honoka looked at Nozomi for a second before averting their eyes. Nico snickered at the colour of their cheeks, which were slightly pink-ish.

Umi coughed to her hand, "Right.."

Honoka walked towards her and Rin, cheeks still painted with pink blush. She let out a sigh, "Well, we'll come back soon, just wait for us!"

"Take care and be careful!" Kotori's high-pitched voice could be heard.

* * *

Nico poked her head out, glancing both left and right. She had some skill's sneaking around, considering her, ah.. hobby of stalking idols. She saw dozens of them, spread around the school yard, walking aimlessly while murmuring up low moans and growls. Maybe she had said this many times before, but those things are seriously disgusting, she had never seen something as disgusting as this. Dry blood everywhere, there were even entrails just lying around decorating ground. The smell of rotten flesh is even more disgusting than directly going and smelling a compost.. okay maybe not _that_ disgusting.

She stepped out and motioned Honoka and Rin to follow her. When those two came out, their noses wrinkled.

"What is that smell nya?!"

"This smell is killing my nose!"

"Be quiet you two!" Shushing both of them and telling them to 'deal with it, because I did so too'. Gripping her bat tighter, she started heading towards the school's front door.

"Ah, so do we just hit them to the head, in order to kill them?" Honoka asked, while looking around her. The ginger haired girl looked a bit nervous, maybe she didn't expect there to be so many of them. With a simple nod and a 'yeah' they continued forward.

Sooner than Nico would have liked, there was one walking towards the trio. Breathing in and out, Nico glanced at Rin and Honoka. Both were frozen in their tracks. If anything, she would like to stop and dig a hole and stay there, but Maki and Eli needed to be saved.

"Come on! Move your damn butts aldready!"

They didn't move. _'Are they even breathing?'_ Nico thought and glanced at the zombie who was coming closer and closer every second. Nico started to swing her arms to catch Rin and Honoka's attention. They still didn't move. _'Ahh! Think Nico think! What'll catch their atten-..' _The idea came out of nowhere, it was silly, but we're talking about Rin and Honoka.

Clearing her throat she hissed, "If you two won't move your damn asses aldready, you won't be getting any food!"

Snapping out of their trance, both of them looked at Nico, fire in their eyes. "No ramen nya?!" "No bread?!" both of them said, quite _loud_. Nico facepalmed. "That thing is coming here nya!"

_'Thank you, captain obvious..'_

"There's more coming from left!"

"What?!"

Turning around, Nico saw four zombies walking towards them.

_'Uh oh..'_

"What do we do, Nico?!" Honoka asked, raising her wooden sword.

"Uhh.. w-we need to stay calm! Y-yeah! If we do it wisely we might survive!" Was Nico's quick answer. She spinned around, she saw more zombies walking their way towards her and her companions. This was not the plan at all!

"Might?!"

"That doesn't sound promising!" What suprised her was that Rin didn't add 'nya' at the end of her sentence. In all honesty, Rin sounded downright scared. Which is not a bad thing, knowing that Nico too, is scared as hell. And that leads to her next problem; If they're too scared, they will do something, from her own experience, stupid.

Taking a deep breath, she atleast tried to think wisely. Nothing really came to her mind, expect a kind of a _risky _move, but it's a fifty-fifty chance of her getting out of this situation, without being bitten. She went over her mighty plan few times before declaring that it was good enough to use.

"Alright you fuckers, I'll take that zombie," Nico pointed at the zombie five meters, from her left, away from her. "And then.." She lifted her bat higher and tightened her grip.

"And then what?" Honoka asked, brows furrowed. Maybe 'fuckers' wasn't really a thing for her to say?

"You _run_ for you _life_."

* * *

"Are they gone?"

"I think so.."

Maki let out a sigh, she didn't believe this would happen. She was going with Eli just to ask some.. advice. She didn't dare to ask Nozomi because that would only lead to endless teasing. Umi was out of question. Honoka and Rin were both a bit.. dummy about this subject in the first place. She had tried to talk to Hanayo, but she only started talking about how 'scandalouz' it is. Maki never got to ask Kotori though, but she was next on her list. Then this kind of thing happens!

Sure, she had yesterday heard her mama and papa talking about some 'sickness' that was spreading fast, more and more patients were coming for their help, but they had no idea what kind of disease it was.

Maki sighed, again. She glanced at the door, they had blocked it with tables and chairs to unable the zombies to break down the door. She went next to Eli, who was sitting close to the window, and sat down. She aldready knew that you could _not _cure those people who were aldready turned to zombies, since they were aldready dead. You can't revive dead people, period. But what about infected people who were bitten, but haven't turned to zombies yet? If anything at first, they would have to find the cause of this disease, was it a virus or a deadly bacteria that could kill you first and then take control of your dead body? Was government involved with this? It might take months, years or even decades to find a cure to an unknow disease, if there are any people left, of course.

She flinched when Eli touched her shoulder. She glanced at Eli, raising a brow at the process.

"What are you thinking, Maki?"

"I-I was just thinking what kind of virus or bacteria could m-make people in to zombies, but I can't find answer to that.."

Eli stared at her, but before she could answer, they heard a loud bang on the door and suprisingly a 'click'. How did the zombies know how to unlock doors? The heck?

"Wh-what was that?" Eli whispered.

"P-probably one of the zombies?"

Maki and Eli stood up and made their way towards the door. Maki glanced at Eli, she seemed worried about something. Maybe she was worried due to the fact that they might not make it alive, never see their families again and maybe she's worried about Nozomi too? Maki had seen Eli take quick glances at Nozomi and vice-versa. Though, it was obvious that they loved each other dearly, but both of them were, perhaps, worried about ruining their friendship? Or just too stubborn to admit their feelings.

Maki's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of chairs and tables shaking and being pushed towards her and Eli. Her quick reflects were coming in handy now. Maki pushed the tables with all if her strenght. She saw from the corner of her eye that Eli started pushing too.

Though they stopped when they heard, 'Fuck, they're coming!' and 'Who are these people with such immense strenght?!'. Both of them stopped pushing and went few steps back. They shared a look of confusion.

Quickly, the door opened and revealed a sweaty Honoka, pale Rin and Nico who was somewhat covered in blood and she had a look of irritation. What they shared in similarities, all three of them were out of breath.

"P.. p-push those.. tables back!"

She didn't have to think twice, same goes for Eli, to start pushing those tables back.

"T-that.. damn zombie just wouldn't die.. I hit it like three times.. for fucks sake!" Nico breathed out, frustrated. Rin and Honoka both nodded. Maki was at the same time both relieved and angry. She couldn't explain why she felt angry, especially towards Nico, who was laying on the floor gathering her breath alongside with Honoka and Rin. Yes, she was happy that those dummies made safe it here, but she was not happy about the fact that they were risking their lifes, and the sound of Nico cursing wasn't something pleasent to her ears either.

Maki glanced at Nico. Her left shoulder was covered in blood, her shoes too, were covered in blood. Her bat was entirely covered in blood. She saw Nico looking at her, grinning like an idiot. "Told you I would come and save you!"

Maki narrowed her eyes, "How could you do something so stupid? What if you died?!"

"Psh, like I'd die that easily!" Nico laughed.

"You almost died though..if it weren't for Rin to grab your collar.." Honoka said, now standing. Rin was mumbled an agreement.

Nico looked at Honoka and Rin with a terrified look, "You traitor.." she whispered. Nico turned her head to look at Maki and Eli. Both of them looked at Nico, with _really_ angry looks.

"D-don't look so angry, y-you'll get wrinkles.. Idol's can't have wrinkles, eh?"

* * *

**A/N: I sincerely apologize! *bows***

**I'm terribly sorry I couldn't update this sooner! I really am! I've been really busy with school. I also had to go to physiotherapist, because of my lower back and my damn shoulders. And I dropped my fucking phone in to the toilet, while I was at school.**

**I'll try to upload the next chapter sooner. So no worries, I actually have ideas written down this time! :D**

**I had to think alot about the pairing, we're going with NicoMaki, since it kind of feels easier for me to write about them(and majority of you guys asked for it)? but I feel horrible for not doing a different pairing, since alot of you guys asked for something unique ;; Do not hesitate to PM me what pairing you would definately like to see in the future! Every pairing is warmly welcomed~ Oh! Brotp's are welcomed too. You can also PM me story ideas if you so want to. Or if you feel like talking to an idiot, feel free to PM me :D! **

**Someone asked if every girl will hold a weapon - Not 100% sure. Reason being I don't know what would suit them best, if you have ideas do tell me.**

**Again sorry for the wait ^^'**

**I rushed the ending though, sorry not sorry.**


	4. Important

**Hello!**

**This is going to be a quick little update to tell you guys that I am not going to finish this story and as to where the hell I've been.**

**Reasons being that my personal life got a little too intense for me for over the past 2 years. It's a long story, but to shorten it; I became depressed suddenly and it went downhill from there. This of course includes writing. I lost my interest in writing this story, don't know why but it just happened.**

**I also decided to study chemistry, and I got pretty busy with my non-existent social life and studies. And just last monday I decided to drop out of the school I was in and apply to somewhere else. So I'm kind-of busy with that now.**

**I know it's not the best explanation, but I was writing this for fun, and lost my interest. That's it.**

**I'm not going to stop writing. I have few stories in mind, but that's for another time.**

**So, until next time. Cya.**


End file.
